


this was a mistake

by misslestrange274



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, FOREVER SALTY, OUAT - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, and will never be over how good season one was, prompt thing, season one, someone (points to self) is swan queen trash, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslestrange274/pseuds/misslestrange274
Summary: It seemed that everything Emma had done since she'd arrived to Storybooke had been a mistake - but she decided to stay anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-piece set in season one in which Emma contemplates her life and her decision to stay in Storybooke. Can be interpreted as canon-compliant. 
> 
> Second in line of word/phrase prompts I decided to do.
> 
> prompt: this was a mistake

Emma awoke to a cold bed.

Her eyes were still closed, but she didn’t need to open them to know her bed was empty. She stretched out her hand to the right just to make sure though, for she didn’t wish it to be true.

She opened her eyes. Through the small bedroom window she saw light gray clouds tower over Storybrooke’s main street. Such a depressing town, she thought. Cold and rainy and hostile to newcomers. A week since she’d arrived here and she only felt more unwelcome as days went by. It seemed as if everything was telling her coming here was a mistake.

She glanced at the disheveled sheets. There was no sign that Madam Mayor had been here except for the fading smell of expensive perfume (with the slightest note of apples) and lipstick stains on the white linen. If it weren’t for that, Emma would have thought it all a dream.

She sighed. Events from last night played in her head. Madame Mayor had come to pay her a personal visit in another attempt of scaring her away. The first thing Emma had done when she took a room here was decide she wouldn’t budge, if nothing else than to spite that obnoxious woman. But if Emma was being honest, she wasn’t completely sure why she was still here. Maybe somewhere deep in her mind she knew this was better than loneliness. Here she was a stranger, a mother (such a foreign thought, but she supposed she better got used to it), an enemy and an intruder, but at least she was something to someone. In Boston she was anonymous. And while that might have suited her perfectly before, recently loneliness had started to creep into her heart, her mind, her very bones, and it would not go away.

And well, she supposed this wasn’t the worst her life had been. It wasn’t particularly good, but when had it ever been? She had learned to settle for… not horrible. The whole having a son thing was confusing, but by no means awful. Henry was a sweet boy, and it felt surreal to Emma that this little person was the same creature that she had hated for stealing her body away for long nine months when she was but a confused 18 year old child. Back then she had never thought her painful mistake would knock on her door in Boston one day. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

And Mayor Mills. Had someone asked her before (yesterday even), she would have described Regina Mills as a cold woman, a pain in the neck at best and a mortal enemy at worst. But this morning she could remember nothing but the heat of her body and the pitch of her moans, the curve of her breasts and the scar above her lip, and that piercing gaze that set on fire all the parts of Emma it had been freezing before.

A shiver ran through Emma’s spine.

She wasn’t sure when Regina left. It was unlike Emma not to have heard her leave.

Well, crap. They'd spent one night together and she was already addicted to the woman. She longed for the way Regina's skin felt under her hands and the way it bruised from her teeth, she craved Regina’s possessive, controlling kisses, yearned for the moans she drew out of Regina as she fucked her with her fingers, her tongue.

In other words, Emma was screwed.

She got up from the bed, shivering. She was still naked and the room was freezing, so she went to search for some underwear and a sweater.

As she walked towards her still unpacked suitcase, she saw a piece of paper laying on the desk that definitely wasn't there before. She frowned, taking the paper in her hand. On it, in neat cursive, stood written a single sentence.

_This was a mistake._

“Yes, it was,” Emma murmured. She glanced through the window on the street below. It started raining.

“But I’ll stay.”

Outside, the minute hand on the clock tower moved. 


End file.
